Burnin' Up, Burnin' Up For You Baby
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Reward One-shot for burnin4Christ. Zuko and Katara go to a ball four years after the end of the war. Things get a little hot. Song: Burnin' Up by Jonas Brothers. Zutara, AzulaxOC


**This is my first songfic, a reward one-shot for burnin4Christ (Hope you like it). So I am sorry if is not up standard. Hopefully burning4christ will enjoy it. The Song is Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers. This takes place four years after the final battle. Zutara, AzulaxOC.**

* * *

**Burnin' Up, Burnin' Up For You Baby**

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

With a flurry of the ink quill, I signed the last document on my desk. Upon assuming the position of Dragon Lord four years ago, I had instantly discovered the price of being the ruler of half the world. For all my power and authority, two enemies had arisen that were indestructible. Together, they were more terrifying then my former crazed sister and my sire combined.

Paperwork and bureaucrats.

The first year had been a complete and utter hell. I barely got any sleep, and spent next to no time with my then girlfriend, Mai. She eventually broke up with me, stating that she would be better off married to Ty Lee. Not that I really minded her departure.

Well, at the time I did. When she left, I was devastated. But looking back, I am grateful. For only two weeks later, Katara showed up, all her worldly possession packed into a bag, asking for a job.

Fortunately, there was one where she was suited for. Pakota, the ambassador for the Water Tribe, was just about to retire. It seems that he could not handle the humid climate of Drago. Katara took the position, and within a week had found her stride.

In the three years since arriving, Katara had changed. Katara had blossomed into her own. She was now a leader of men, willing and able to give orders and confident that they would be carried out instantly. She was smart, cunning, and wise, all at the same time.

Physically, well, she was attractive during the war. But now, wow.

_I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around_

_Like you know _

_Who I am_

_But you don't_

_You got me on my toes_

Katara was stunning. And she promised to be even more so tonight. It was the anniversary of the final battle. And like always there would be a huge party. And to my supreme delight, I had the fortune to overhear two maids talking about Katara. They had said they had spied her down at a certain part of Drago. A shopping section that specialized in dresses that could arouse even the dead.

Of course I had hidden myself. It could not get around that the Dragon Lord was listening to gossip. Especially about Katara. But in case I was ever found out, I would say I was collecting intelligence.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up_

_Burnin' up for you baby_

Slipping into my room, I changed into my ultra light formal robes. It had been happening more and more. Ever since Katara's seventeen birthday. My body temperature would rise sharply, whenever she was near. She did not even have to look sexy. She could be weary eyed, dressed in the ugliest drab outfit in existence, and my temperature would still spike.

It was my curse. She aroused me so, even just by standing still. But I had not acted on my urges. This caused Azula and Uncle no end of headshaking, tactless muttering from the former, and advice from the latter.

After changing, I made my way to the ballroom. As I walked in, my breath was taken away for a second by the sheer beauty of the room.

"Careful ZuZu. We wouldn't want the Dragon Lord burning his robes off his back. Again." A deceitfully sarcastic voice spoke from behind me.

I turn and see my left hand, Azula, standing with her favorite Dai Lee agent, Taral. I knew they were lovers, but I did not know what she saw in him. Perhaps it was his name. "He who protects."

I return her remark with my own. "My, they have let you out of your cell? How many pieces is the doctor in this time?" I ask, jokingly. But at one point, it was not a joke. Had Taral and I not braved a journey into her crazed mind, Azula would still be lost in madness.

Azula smiles, actually smiles, at my comment. "Oh ha, hahaaa. Well if you want to play that game, how is your progress with producing Royal heirs?"

I blush as Azula and Taral laughs. Then as they do, I lose my breath for the second time that day.

_C'mon girl_

_I fell I fell_

_So fast so fast_

_I can't hold myself back_

_High heels high heels_

_Red dress red dress_

_All by yourself_

_Gotta catch my breath_

The first wave of party goers were arriving. With them, was Katara.

Dressed in a red dress so form fitting, it could have passed for red skin, she sauntered into the room. All eyes that had not been riveted on her before turned and stared opening. Painfully tearing my gaze away from Katara, I sent an all encompassing glare at the men in the room, and a few women. Seeing my glare, I saw lust and fear compete in their eyes.

Fear won out.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up_

_Burnin' up for you baby_

Katara gave me a sultriest smile before turning and walking to another part of the ballroom.

I continue to stare at her, memorized by the sway of her hips.

After a few seconds, I start to smell the faintest whiffs of smoke. Rolling her eyes, Azula grabs me and shoves a picture in my face.

I instantly recoil and all thoughts of Katara vanish, as my brain registers the picture. Its image is of my uncle, nearly naked, except for a Speedo.

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you (Oh)_

_You're staring me down _

_I know you feel it too_

Azula gives me a look before shaking her head. "This would be hilarious if it was not so embarrassing, and pathetic." She comments. Taral nods, thinking the same thing.

"Here, here."

Focusing her attention on me, Azula motions me closer. I lean forward, only to receive a sharp smack to the head.

"For Agni's sake Zuko! You are the Dragon Lord!! If you want her, as you obliviously do, and if she wants you, which a blind hog-monkey could tell you that, then grab her, drag her over to a deserted corner, lift your robes and spear her. I will tell you now that that is what she wants."

My cheeks are plasmatic at this point. Azula was not bothering to keep her voice low and many of the courtiers were listening in.

To make matters worse, if that was even possible, Katara turns to me, and, with my heart pounding away, winks at me and blows me a kiss.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'ma try to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up_

_Burnin' up for you baby_

That tears it. Her actions were beyond forgiveness. Here I was, barely restraining myself, and she had the audacity to come in here, dressed in a dress that might have been a red version of her skin. Then wink and blow sensual kisses at me!

Turning from Azula I march over to the Orchestra. Grabbing the composer, I pull him close. "Get this party started. Now." I growl.

The composer had the grace to look afraid, and vigorously. I let go and he turns, beginning the party.

Then, without hesitating, I march over to Katara. In the background I hear Azula exclaim, "Finally." But I ignore her. When I get over to Katara, I hold out my hand, flames beginning to spread from by body.

"May I have this dance?" My tone is full of the sexual tension that has plagued me ever since she arrived in Drago.

Katara smirks, and takes my hand. "I thought you would never ask."

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'ma try to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up_

_Burnin' up for you baby_

Leading Katara to the center, I am not surprised to see Azula already there.

With a nod, the music begins and the Lord and Ladies of the Fire Nation begin the first dance.

Instead of starting out slow, as was traditional, I moved fast. Katara kept pace, matching me step me. Going for something exotic, I begin the opening moves of the Dancing Dragons. Katara catches on instantly and follows me, having practiced the move with me many times.

As me move, the heat seeping through me intensifies. By the time we finish, my robes are on fire. Deciding to just rid my of the obsolete thing, I tear it off.

This has a positive effect on Katara. The liquid in the room responding to her increasingly frenzied state.

_Slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up _

_Burnin' up for you baby_

_Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight_

_The brothers sing it loud_

_(And we're feeling right)_

_Get up and dance_

_(Don't try and fight it)_

_Big Rob for real_

_(Ant that's no lie)_

_Stop drop and roll_

_(And touch the floor)_

_(It keeps on burning up)_

_More and More_

_I got JB with me_

_(Layin' it down)_

_Now come on down boys_

_Let's bring the chorus around_

Suddenly a thought hits me. Smirking, I bend two streams of fire around us. Several of the courtiers gasp, afraid that we would be caught and incinerated. Katara, however, trusts me. Bending her arms, she takes the liquid of the room and forms parallel streams.

Now, moving toward each other, the two twisted their arms, the jets of fire and water merging.

But instead of canceling each other out, they merged, flowing smoothly. We are now face to face. Though the effort is starting to tell, the unbridled pleasure I see in Katara more than makes up for the strain.

Without thinking, we turn, placing our backs against each other. Moving our arms, the jets separated and form shapes above us. I do not know what we made, or how long we stood there. The only thing I knew was the exhilaration, the power, the peace of the bond that now connected Katara and I.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_(Burnin' up, burnin' up)_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_(Yeah)_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_(C-C-C'mon Nick)_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up _

_Burnin' up for you baby_

Finally we end it. The water returns to the vases, and the fire dissipates. Panting, we turn to face each other. We are both drenched in sweat, but Katara has never looked more beautiful to me.

Acting on impulse, I grab her, and plant my lips squarely on hers. She does not hesitate. The instant I make a move, her hands come up, wrapping around my neck, pushing into the kiss.

Vaguely I hear shouts of approval. But I pay them no heed. All that matters is Katara. When the kiss finally ends, we pull away and stare into each other's eyes.

After a minute I speak.

_I'm Burnin' up_

_Burnin up for you baby__**  
**_

* * *

**Alright, that is it. How is it? Do you like it, hate it? Leave a review.**

**Ow, incase you don't know this, FF is acting screwy so don't leave a Personal Message. I don't know if I will ever get it. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
